The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency (RF) detection and ranging and, more particularly, to detecting and imaging inside walls of a building structure from outside the building.
Portable, hand-held radars have been used for detection of hidden objects, e.g., objects such as weapons hidden behind a wall of a building. In some situations, e.g., constitutionally supported government agency investigation of a premises containing buildings of unknown internal configuration, military intelligence scenarios, or fire and rescue situations, it may be desirable to be able to detect interior structural arrangement of a building from outside the building using the same sort of portable, hand-held radars.